barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Princess of the Nile Barbie Doll
The Princess of the Nile Barbie Doll Product Features "Princess of the Nile™ Barbie® doll exudes royal glamour in a rippled golden dress with an overlay of sheer white fabric that wraps around her shoulders. A magnificent golden pectoral necklace ordained in colors of turquoise, red, and blue displays a matching centerpiece "medallion". Additional jewelry includes golden bracelets, and a stunning golden crown featuring a serpent ornament — an Egyptian symbol of royalty. Exotic face paint and tiny shoulder-length braids complete this princess' regal ensemble. Packaging features educational information about the region and history of Egypt. SKU #: 53369"Product Features Packaging Front of Packaging "COLLECTOR EDITION DOLLS OF THE WORLD® ✧ THE PRINCESS COLLECTION Princess of the Nile™ PRINCESS * DOLLS OF THE WORLD® * Barbie® COLLECTIBLES WARNING: CHOKING HAZARD — Small parts. Not for children under 3 years."Front of PackagingFront of Packaging Back of Packaging "Princess of the Nile™ Barbie® DOLL Over 3000 years ago, a proud civilization thrived along the Nile River and across north-eastern Africa. On the hot, red desert sands, ancient Egyptians built giant pyramids (grand tombs for the kings) and a mysterious sphinx (a gigantic statue with a lion's body and the king's head). In a mighty palace, a beautiful dark haired princess begins her day. She is the daughter of the pharaoh (the king) who is the most important person in Egypt. People believe he is a descendant of the gods and possesses their power. It is also said he holds all the secrets of heaven and earth. One day, his daughter may herself become pharaoh and rule over the kingdom. The young woman readies herself for the day. Before a mirror of polished silver, she applies eye paint called kohl, made of green malachite (a dark green mineral) and galena (a grey ore) mixed with oil. Kohl, she believes, has magical powers. Carefully, she paints her lips and cheeks with rouge made of ground ochre clay mixed with water. Henna (dye made from the dried leaves of a tree) colors her fingernails yellow and orange. Finally, she applies perfumed oil made of flowers and scented wood. Her beauty regimen complete, she goes to her family garden. She sits beside a cooling pool which is encircled by fig and palm trees and stocked with fish and fresh lotus blossoms. THe princess takes some papyrus (paper-like sheets made of the stems of water grasses) and begins to write in hieroglyphs (picture symbols). Princess of the Nile™ Barbie® doll portrays the splendor of ancient Egypt. Her dress of golden pleats is worn with a white pleated overdress. She wears jewelry inspired by ancient designs and decorated with faux turquoise, lapis, and carnelian. Her golden pectoral (a large necklace that is worn on the chest) supports a large medallion designed as a scarab (Egyptian sacred beetle). Atop her braided hair, she wears a beautiful crown adorned with a serpent ornament, symbol of royal power and protection. Princess of Ireland™ 53367 Princess of China™ 53368 Princess of the Nile™ 53369 Barbie® doll princesses represent different cultures from world history! Add to your Dolls of the World® collection or start one now! Doll stand included. Each doll is sold separately, subject to availability. Dolls cannot stand alone. Colors, fabrics, and decorations may vary from those shown. MADE IN INDONESIA. FABRIQUÉ EN INDONÉSIE. Mattel Canada Inc., Mississauga, Ontario L5R 3W2. PRODUCT: PRINCESS OF THE NILE™ BARBIE® doll. WARRANTY: 2-year limited warranty. Details inside. Valid only in USA. AGE GRADE: For ages over 3 years. CONTENTS: Barbie doll, gown, crown, bracelets, pectoral necklace, shoes, doll stand, Certificate of Authenticity. YOU CAN TELL IT'S MATTEL!™ CALL us toll-free or write with any comments or questions about our toys or service. Monday through Friday 8:00 a.m.-6:00 p.m. Eastern Time. Outside of U.S.A., see telephone directory for Mattel listing. Consumer Relations, Mattel, Inc. 333 Continental Blvd. El Segundo, CA 90245 USA. 1 (800) 442-2664. We are dedicated to quality products."Back of PackagingBack of Packaging References Category:Dolls of the World The Princess Collection Dolls